The invention relates to a workpiece processing machine with a stationary main frame (10) hving at least one main processing plane (G, H,) worm shafts (15, 16, 17, 18) arranged on the one side of this main processing plane (G, H) with their axes substantially parallel with the main processing plane, mounted in the stationary main frame (10) and connected with one another for drive securing means (14) arranged on the other side of the main processing plane for the securing the processing units (25, 29) on the stationary main frame and--allocated to each worm shaft (15, 16, 17, 18)--at least one main power take-off position (15a, 16a, 17a, 18a) for the drive connection of a processing unit (25, 29) with the respective worm shaft (15, 16, 17, 18) through a worm wheel (22) meshing with the worm shaft with the worm wheel axis perpendicular to the main processing plane (G, H).